1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a therapy instrument, and more particularly to a hypertension therapy instrument comprising an infrared ray generator whose radiation intensity is adjusted in real time based on the heart rhythm of a human body.
2. Description of Related Arts
Hypertension, or high blood pressure, is a ‘risk factor’ for developing a cardiovascular disease (such as a heart attack or stroke), and kidney damage, sometime in the future. If you have high blood pressure, over the years it may do some damage to your arteries and put a strain on your heart. In general, the higher your blood pressure is, the greater the health risks.
Treatment includes a change in lifestyle risk factors where these can be improved—losing weight if you are overweight, regular physical activity, a healthy diet, cutting back if you drink a lot of alcohol, stopping smoking, and a low salt and caffeine intake. If needed, medication can lower blood pressure.
Many kinds of drugs can lower high blood pressure, such as western medicine and Chinese traditional medicine and so on. However, taking medicine for long time shall bring huge side effects and drug resistance, and the effect is not always ideal and cannot be consolidated. Some medicines are only suitable for a specific a group of people. Therefore, some kinds of hypertension therapy instruments have been developed to lower high blood pressure. This therapy instrument surpasses medicine, since the latter one is a stress therapy that cannot cure the pathogeny of the disease.
It is a thousands years of history to treat the hypertension on the therapy point in the ear in China. Ear is a miniature of a whole human body, each organ of the human body has a relative point on the ear, Chinese medicine call it as ‘point’, Treating on the relative points, the disease can be treated. Hypertension is caused by many kinds of reasons. The sympathetic nerve is excited and adrenaline Epinephrine raise is the important reason. Treating on the relative points of the ear, it can adjust the disorder of the excited sympathetic nerve and low the adrenaline Epinephrine raise. Find the therapy points on the ear then put the therapy machine on the points. This machine is easy for using and safe.
The mechanism of reducing blood pressure by laser irradiation is: change the aggregation of red blood cell and red platelet and promote dissolution of fibrinogen in plasma through laser irradiation, in order to reduce blood viscosity and peripheral resistance. In addition, laser irradiation can reduce lipid content in blood, and improve vessel elasticity and blood viscosity. From this we can see that irradiating blood by laser is an effective way to cure hypertension radically.